memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Headache
reminding Pike of her "headaches"]] A headache was classed as a mild to severe pain in the head. Its causes were often vascular. ( ) Medical advances made headaches uncommon or rare by the 24th century. ( ) In 2151, Sub-Commander T'Pol told Doctor Phlox that she was developing a slight headache in order to spend more time in a decontamination chamber. ( ) In August of 2152, Ensign Travis Mayweather reported to Doctor Phlox that he had been having a little headache for the past couple of days. Though he merely wanted a simple analgesic to relieve it, Phlox, affected by the unusual radiation emanating from a trinary star system, insisted on running a series of elaborate scans on Mayweather and even performing a cerebral micro-section on his brain. The procedure, fortunately, was never performed, though Phlox's scans did provide T'Pol with insight as to how the radiation was affecting the crew of the . ( ) In December of 2153, Corporal Amanda Cole reported to Doctor Phlox, complaining of a mild headache that she had been experiencing for about a week. Unable to find any other cause, Phlox suspected that the cause may have been Vulcan neuro-pressure inexpertly performed by Commander Charles Tucker III. ( ) In an illusion created by the Talosians, in which Vina portrayed the wife of Christopher Pike, Vina, who was attempting to live within that false reality, told Pike of the recurring "headaches" she got whenever he talked "strangely", in reference to his speaking of the Talosians. When she spoke of "children", he reminded her that "These headaches, they'll be hereditary, you know. Would you wish them on a child or a whole group of children?" ( ) In 2267, Lieutenant suffered from a headache due to "the natural result of being subjected to a hypersonic." ( ) Kirk complained of a headache during the encounter with the Klingons at Deep Space Station K-7. Upon arriving in sickbay, Dr. McCoy provided a pill, and asked whether the headache was due to Baris or the Klingons. ( ) A hangover was a type of headache that was usually experienced after the person recovered from the consumption of too many alcoholic beverages, but could sometimes accompany the consumption or the inhalation of any type of mind-altering substance. Apparently the chief engineer of the , Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, was well aware, as a confirmed non-teetotaler, this well-known aftereffect of the consumption of too much alcohol. In 2269, after the Enterprise s ventilation system had been cleared of the remnants of Harry Mudd's love potion crystals and he got over his temporary infatuation with Lieutenant M'Ress, Scott complained of a "hangover to shame all previous hangovers". ( ) Captain Picard experienced a headache when he was under the influence of a thought maker. ( ) Picard also had a headache after his assimilation by, and later release from, the Borg in 2367. ( ) That same year, Keiko O'Brien used the term "headache" as a euphemism for her experience doing an isozyme study on some populations of cardilia, stating "What a headache." ( ) Early stages of the loss of her empathic sense due to the presence of the two-dimensional lifeforms were massive headaches, as experienced by Deanna Troi. Several other crewmembers were also so afflicted. ( ) In 2368, Beverly Crusher asked Keiko O'Brien if she'd suffered headaches as a consequence of her memory probe by the Ulians. She hadn't. ( ) By 2368, Geordi La Forge's VISOR had caused him to experience headaches on several occasions, for which he received treatment. ( ) Doctor Julian Bashir experienced a headache after the consciousness from the Kobliad criminal Rao Vantika was beamed out of his brain. ( ) Elim Garak experienced headaches prior to his collapse in Quark's in 2370. ( ) While in close proximity to a type-4 quantum singularity in 2371, a number of crewmembers of the reported to sickbay with headaches, including Ensign Harry Kim. ( ) In a delusion experienced by The Doctor in 2371, a holographic version of Kathryn Janeway complained of "one hell of a headache. ( ) B'Elanna Torres complained of a bad headache in 2373, for which The Doctor begrudgingly gave her an analgesic. ( ) Also in 2373, when the consciousness of Tieran possessed the body of Kes, her own consciousness brought to bear every effort she could to resist him. As she tormented him in his sleep, she noted that the headaches alone were almost more than he could bear. ( ) Benjamin Sisko suffered severe headaches in 2373 following exposure to a plasma burst from a holosuite console. The headaches were associated with odd synaptic potentials and post-neural shock syndrome, and also with a series of prophetic visions. Eventually, a neuropolaric induction was required to correct the condition. ( ) In Lieutenant Commander Tuvok's Insurrection Alpha holonovel, a holographic version of Commander Chakotay stated that the thought of spending seventy years on Voyager with Tuvok gave him a headache. ( ) Dominion virtual display devices caused headaches in Humans. ( ) Janeway frequently complained that the paradoxes associated with time travel gave her a headache, as she did in 2373 and 2375. ( ) Janeway also experienced continuous headaches in 2374 when the Srivani were performing experiments on her regarding how well she could handle stress and pain. ( ) See also * Tension headache External link * de:Kopfschmerz pl:Ból głowy Category:Medical conditions